


130

by kokooakdown



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokooakdown/pseuds/kokooakdown
Summary: A parody of Shakespeare's sonnet 130 written from the perspective of the Doctor about Missy.





	130

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonnet 130](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503746) by William Shakespeare. 

The Mistress's eyes be nothing like the Sun.  
Her ruddy lips are red like dripping blood.  
If love is good then she lacks even one.  
If ocean's blue, her hair is made of mud.  
I've seen bruises splotchéd: purple, black;  
And such bruises see I in her clothes.  
As some corpses smell of rot and cack  
Such a smell has from her arose.  
I love to hear her speak yet well I know  
That all nice things she says are but a ruse.  
I grant I never saw a goddess go  
So quick as when my Mistress lit a fuse.

And yet, by Death, and as for Time Lords rare,  
I love her so, though naught of good compares.


End file.
